


Strays

by madetobeworthy



Series: Imagine Your OTP [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strays adopting strays, that's really what love is about.</p>
<p>or the one where Bucky finds some kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "one inexplicably bringing home an animal and refusing to drop it at the shelter so they and the other have to take care of it"
> 
> Everyone thinks Clint is the one bringing home all the animals (read: dogs) but I think abandoned animals strike a cord in Bucky in different ways, and he needs to help.
> 
> Also I generally don't get anyone to beta my works, any and all mistakes are mine and feel free to _nicely_ point them out to me in the comments.

The door slammed shut, and Clint released a sigh of relief. He knew there was no reason to be so worried, Bucky was his own person, he was allowed to be out and about when he wanted. But lately he’d been vanishing for longer and longer periods of time, not letting Clint know where he was. In a tough spot Bucky could easily take care of himself, but it wasn’t always Bucky Clint worried about.

Plus a thunderstorm had rolled in about twenty minutes ago, and Bucky had never been much of a fan. It tended to trigger nightmares and flashbacks. Clint didn’t like the idea of him out and alone out there.

“Where have you been?” He tried to sound casual as he came out of the kitchen, only stopping when he actually saw Bucky. He was drenched, his clothes and hair clinging to him and dripping on the carpet. In his arms was a cardboard box that sags in the middle, also dripping down on the carpet. Bucky’s left arm was supporting it as best it could to keep the contents from spilling out.

“There was a man...” Bucky started as Clint came forward to take the box from him, try and get him out of the wet clothes. “He took off when it started to rain. I couldn’t just leave them.”

When he got close enough to see the contents, Clint’s heart melted a little bit. Two small kittens were curled up together under a wet blanket. Bucky had tried to keep them dry, but he’d been a few blocks from the apartment when the rain started. 

“You’re a sweet idiot. Put the box down, go get into something warm and dry.” 

Bucky was hesitant to comply, looking at the kittens. 

“Go.” It came out more of a barking command then Clint had really wanted it to, but it prompted Bucky into action. He put the box down and retreated into the apartment, leaving a trail of wet footprints in his wake. Clint grabbed a blanket off the couch and laid it out on the floor, quickly moving the shivering kittens out of the box. Using the blanket to towel them off a bit, he carefully managed them into his arms and moved them to the couch. They were cold, but warming, snuggling together still. Clint left them to go boil some water. Bucky came out of the bedroom a couple minutes later.

“When the rain lets up, we should take them to the shelter.”

“No.”

Clint glanced up at Bucky who had settled himself on the floor in front of the couch, gingerly petting the kittens’ heads with one finger. 

“What?”

“We’re keeping them, they’re soft.” 

Clint just stared at him in disbelief for a moment as the kettle started to whistle. He continued to watch Bucky, soft features and gentle smile as he pet the kittens who mewed softly and snuggled against his hand. He went back to the stove, turned it off and pulled the kettle off the element. He filled a hot water bottle and brought it to the couch, settling down on the floor next to Bucky. He passed him the water bottle.

“Put this under them, it’ll warm them up.”

Buck wordlessly took the hot water bottle and tucked it under the kittens then continued to gently pet them with his right hand. 

“We’re away a lot. Who’s gonna watch them?”

“Kate.”

“You don’t even like Kate.”

Bucky shrugged, not looking up from the small forms now sleeping, one on either side of the warm lump under the blanket. He kept petting them.

Clint sighed, knowing this was an argument he’d never win. “Fine.”

Bucky glanced up at him only briefly, a hint of a smile on his lips before he looked back at the kittens, leaning his head on Clint’s shoulder.

“But you’re paying for all their stuff.”

“Okay.”

There was a moment of silence between them filled only with the rain on the windows and distant rumblings of thunder.

“Thanks Clint.”

Clint only turned his head to kiss the top of Bucky’s in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://cherryatomik.tumblr.com) so you can go follow that and even throw some prompts my way if you feel so inclined.


End file.
